


"Сюрпрайз" и его последствия

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: (that failed), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends want to encourage Dracula, Gen, Kid Mavis Dracula, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, Surprises
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Я туда не пойду, — решительно процедил Дракула, запахиваясь в плащ и собираясь вернуться туда, откуда пришёл — в верхнюю комнату, к чертежам и покою.«Тишина слишком настораживает. Не к добру это. Крыльями чую, негодяи опять что-то сломали. Или разбили. Или распороли. И хорошо, если что-то, а не кого-то. Не хочется настроение портить, пусть одни тут сидят, а я пошёл».Невидимка понял решение хозяина за мгновение до того, как оно промелькнуло в красивых голубых глазах. Его сердце забилось быстро-быстро.«Момент настал!»В ответ на реплику Дракулы Гриффин лишь фыркнул и, толкнув дверь коленом, буквально затолкнул упрямого вампира в комнату, поскорее отскакивая на другой конец комнаты и крикнув во всю мощь лёгких:— Добыча здесь!
Kudos: 2





	"Сюрпрайз" и его последствия

— Что случилось, Гриффин? — Дракула, оторванный человеком-невидимкой от «секретно важных, несовместимых с разговорами» опытов, плыл следом за покачивающимися в воздухе очками, пытаясь сообразить, что ещё задумали его безбашенные друзья.  
Дело было в далёкие 1890-е — года дикие и необразованные, полные невежественных людей. Отеля у великого носителя знаменитейшей вампирской фамилии, разрушителя одной (по крайней мере, в письменных источниках) человеческой деревни и страшного монстра, чьё имя ходило на устах у каждого охотника за нежитью, ещё не было. Но был проект этого самого замка, которому бессмертный посвящал часть времени после полудня, когда солнце уходило за лес и не мешало ему сидеть в верхней комнате.  
Обычно Дракула уходил туда сразу после отбоя. Сначала он заходил в комнату дочери и долго смотрел на спящую малышку, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. Вокруг кроватки потрескивала магическая защита, которую граф с грехом пополам натягивал всякий раз, когда отлучался на охоту. А после поимки охотника всего в двух километрах от собственного дома он стал ставить защиту всякий раз, как она спадала — даже, если просто уходил в соседнюю комнату.  
Полюбовавшись на спящую Мэйвис, он шёл на второй этаж. Там вампир разгрёб давно пустовавший чердак, принёс туда стол, стул и теперь проводил обычно всё утро и даже иногда день, марая бумагу и тоскуя по рано почившей жене, Марте.  
Однако сегодня привычное расписание полетело оборотню под хвост. Причина — друзья с идеями, которые у них плодились, как грибы после грибного же дождя.  
Дракула до сих пор с содроганием вспоминает все их выходки, которые стоили ему не одного седого волоса. Например, в прошлый раз оборотень и Франкенштейн вдруг ни с того ни с сего надумали научить Гриффина летать. С чего это им пришла в голову такая бредовая идея — граф не знал. Да, собственно, и знать не хотел. Завязку реализации их плана он пропустил, кульминацию — тоже. А, прилетев с Мэйвис домой (вампир носил дочь в больницу для монстров, так как девочка немного приболела, а граф не шибко хорошо разбирался в детских болезнях и нуждался в помощи профессионала) Дракула обнаружил интересную картину: испуганный Гриффин, сидящий на люстре, дрожал и пытался отбиться от Фрэнка, который нащупал его невидимую ногу и теперь тянул за неё, пытаясь скинуть невидимку на пол.  
Тогда у графа жутко бомбануло. Отдав дочь, которая уже хотела присоединиться к «веселью», он здорово отругал непутёвых весельчаков и изобретателей.  
Теперь же Дракула брёл по сумрачным коридорам за невидимым Гриффином и заранее готовился к самому худшему. Две недели назад скучающие монстры чуть не разнесли их скромный домишко, и без того доживающий свои последние дни.  
Что им взбрело в ветреные головы на этот раз?  
— Вы что задумали, ироды? — так ничего и не придумав, прошипел вампир, решая сразу вынюхать, к чему готовиться и к чьей совести взывать.  
Гриффин покачал головой. По крайней мере, Дракула решил, что так оно и было, ибо невидимка на то и был невидимкой, что увидеть его мог только он сам… теоретически. Хотя, кажется, раньше граф его тоже без проблем видел. Хм…  
— Увидишь, Драк. Тебе понравится, мы старались, — в голосе Гриффина вампиру почудились сочувствие и сопереживание. Невидимка словно заранее жалел своего хозяина. Видно, сюрприз всё-таки был весьма забористым.  
— В тот раз, когда вы соорудили из моего стола корабль, при этом разнеся полдома и загадив клеем всё, что только можно загадить, ты тоже так говорил. И… кстати, а почему это тебя всегда выбирают приводить меня? Думают, что раз ты невидим, то я и подзатыльник дать не могу?  
Гриффин пожал плечами, не знакомый с внутренней логикой монстров, и промолчал. Тем более, что они и так уже дошли до места назначения.  
Граф с большим-большим сомнением посмотрел на невинную дверь, сохранившую свою девственную чистоту, и подумал, что где-то здесь должен быть подвох. Обязательно должен быть, а как же иначе?  
Гриффин увидел колебания Дракулы и мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Да и себе, собственно, тоже — потому что то, что он собирался сделать, в случае неудачи грозило кое-чем похуже, чем испорченное настроение.  
— Сомневаешься? — мягко спросил невидимка, зайдя за спину друга.  
Вампир кивнул, настороженно прислушиваясь к любым звукам, которые могли бы помочь ему с разгадкой загадки «Узнать, что внутри, не входя туда». Как назло, находящиеся в комнате вели себя тихо, словно мыши во время совиных гонок. А ведь обычно даже в деревне за лесом их слышали, что уж говорить про какую-то жалкую дверь!  
Ни звука, Дьявол!  
— Я туда не пойду, — решительно процедил Дракула, запахиваясь в плащ и собираясь вернуться туда, откуда пришёл — в верхнюю комнату, к чертежам и покою.  
«Тишина слишком настораживает. Не к добру это. Крыльями чую, негодяи опять что-то сломали. Или разбили. Или распороли. И хорошо, если что-то, а не кого-то. Не хочется настроение портить, пусть одни тут сидят, а я пошёл».  
Невидимка понял решение хозяина за мгновение до того, как оно промелькнуло в красивых голубых глазах. Его сердце забилось быстро-быстро.  
«Момент настал!»  
В ответ на реплику Дракулы Гриффин лишь фыркнул и, толкнув дверь коленом, буквально затолкнул упрямого вампира в комнату, поскорее отскакивая на другой конец комнаты и крикнув во всю мощь лёгких:  
— Добыча здесь!  
Не успел ошарашенный подобной наглостью граф хотя бы моргнуть, как его чуть не снесло с ног громовое: «Сюрпрайз!». А потом снесло — на этот раз без «чуть». Лавиной. Лавиной из щенков, если быть точнее.  
Это были волчата Вольфыча, оборотня, живущего в доме Дракулы. Первый помёт его дражайшей супруги, Ванды, насчитывающий около двенадцати пушистых голов. Но это было только пока — оборотни чрезвычайно быстро и плодовито размножались, поэтому количество щенков в доме скоро обещало превысить допустимые нормы.  
Волчата опрокинули вампира на пол и, облепив со всех сторон, принялись вылизывать. Языки у них были скользкие, шершавые, и подобное изъяснение чувств графу весьма не понравилось. Надо было спасаться бегством. Что он и сделал.  
— Уэйн! — яростно взревел Дракула, превращаясь в мышь и взмывая под самый потолок. — Какого ангела тут происходит?!  
Гриффин, сделавший ноги мгновением ранее и теперь сидевший на своём привычном месте — люстре (та, как ни странно, держалась), еле удержался от смешка, глядя на обслюнявленного, растрёпанного, сердитого до чёртиков аспидно-чёрного нетопыря, нарезающего раздражённые круги вокруг люстры.  
Оборотень очнулся и засвистел, успокаивая своих волчат и прогоняя на кухню:  
— Прости за них, Драк. Ты ведь понимаешь — помёт, что с них взять?  
Однако Дракула не желал понимать. Он, и так не отличавшийся доброжелательностью, сейчас был сердит, как никогда до этого.  
— Что всё это значит? — злобно защебетал летучий мыш. Он боязливо склонил голову, убедился, что потенциальная угроза его плащу и лицу в виде стаи младых оборотней устранена, и осторожно опустился на пол, вернув себе истинный облик. — Что ещё за «сюрпрайз»? Что… О Дьявол!.. Что вы сделали с моей комнатой?!  
Та действительно выглядела странно — по меркам вампиров. Вся изукрашенная ленточками розового, красного, бледно-жёлтого цвета, она напоминала комнату какой-нибудь девочки, помешанной на Барби, чем обиталище графа тьмы и повелителя мертвецов.  
Увидев реакцию хозяина помещения, монстры малость упали духом и переглянулись. Гриффин слез с люстры и глянул на остальных с таким видом, словно хотел сказать: «Ну, а я что говорил?»  
— Всего-навсего приукрасили её немного. — Фрэнк, он же Франкенштейн, боязливо глянул на друга, у которого, казалось, пар из ушей сейчас повалит отнюдь не в переносном смысле.  
Дракула застонал, прикрыл глаза и живописно рухнул на изукрашенный розовыми ленточками диван.  
— Какой хоть повод для этих ваших… изобретательств? — уточнил он, когда немного пришёл в себя.  
— Ну как же! Сегодня… эмм… ну, сегодня… Сегодня день…  
— Это, конечно, должен быть великий, весьма великий день, раз вы решились на такой кощунственный шаг, как порча моего имущества. — Вампир приподнялся и обвёл друзей укоризненным взором. Вкупе с дёргающимся глазом это выглядело весьма эффектно.  
— Мы хотели сделать тебе приятно, — тихо промямлил оборотень.  
— Да! Занять тебя чем-нибудь весёлым, — поддержал товарища Франкенштейн.  
— Ну да, а уборка за вами — это самое весёлое, что я мог испытать в жизни, — ядовито подтвердил Дракула.  
Он хотел было ещё немного в не очень (а точнее — в очень не) приличной форме пристыдить друзей, которые отнимают свободное время, так нужное ему для планировки будущего дома, но у входной двери послышался топот детских ножек, заставивший вампира подавиться матерными словами. В прямом смысле.  
— Пап, а что здесь происходит? — Мэйвис замерла на пороге, потирая кулачками глазки и удивлённо поглядывая на отца и его друзей.  
Вампир растаял от нежности. Единственным существом, рядом с которым Дракула был счастлив, являлась маленькая вампирша, его дочь. Раньше так было и с Мартой, но сейчас… Подойдя к дочери, граф поднял её на руки и нежно поцеловал в висок:  
— Ничего, мой маленький комарик, просто ребята малость намусорили и всё. А ты чего встала так рано, куколка? Солнце ещё не село…  
— Меня разбудили крики. Я думала, тебя тут пытают и…  
Граф вздрогнул. Не стоит при нём говорить слова «пытка», «Марта» и «люди», и если бы сказавший запретное слово был другим монстром, то быть ему сейчас укушенным. Но Мэйвис вампир никогда не тронет и скорее сам убьёт любого, кто пожелает его дочери зла.  
— Что ты, что ты! Не думай о таких ужасных вещах! — Дракула обнял дочурку. — Пойдём, я спою тебе твою любимую колыбельную.  
На пороге вампир остановился и устало глянул на притихших друзей:  
— Больше никаких сюрпризов, «сюрпрайзов» и так далее. Хотите меня развеселить — найдите и притащите книгу «Построить замок за неделю без взносов, вложений, рабочей силы и вообще без ничего». — Он хотел было захлопнуть дверь, но побоялся разбудить заснувших в коридоре волчат и ограничился укоризненным взглядом. — И во имя всего хорошего, приберитесь здесь!  
«Этот дом становится слишком тесным. И я не уверен, что он выдержит ещё одного „сюрпрайза“. Нужно срочно искать новое жильё!»


End file.
